


textual context

by simplyclockwork



Series: natural progression [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M, POV John Watson, Self Prompt, Series, Slow Burn, Texting, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork
Summary: “I made a mistakethe last timewe said goodbye—I didn’t ask youto kiss me”
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: natural progression [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538974
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	textual context

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet 23 in a series of short fics I'm planning to write based on posts from the tumblr account affectionatesuggestion
> 
> The series will follow a progression into an established Johnlock relationship

When a work trip takes John away from 221B for the first time since he and Sherlock started moving beyond simple flatmates, he finds himself somewhat at odds with the loss of a hardly established routine.

Sitting in his hotel room, John looks out the window as the sun begins to set over the view of Cardiff. Though hardly three hours away from home—from Sherlock—the cold quiet of the room forcibly reminds him that this will be the first evening he’s spent alone since New Year’s Eve. 

Sighing, he walks to the bed and perches on the edge, hands folded in his lap. Looking at the bland, unobtrusive hotel room art on the walls, John is reminded—unpleasantly—of his bedsit and his life before Sherlock. 

As he recalls the blend of empty days from then, he frowns and tightens his clasped hands together. Shaking his head, he digs out his laptop and fires it up. Opening his blog, he taps lacklustre words into the text box; stops and rubs a hand across his face with a sigh.

His phone buzzes and he scrambles to grab it from the bedside table. Sherlock has been on a case since he left, and John hasn’t heard from him all day. Opening the text, he balances his laptop on the bedding and leans back against the pillow to read the message.

** I miss you. SH **

John snorts, a smile playing at the edge of his lips. 

** I know it’s you, stop signing your name **

He waits and doesn’t receive an answer for several minutes. Sighing, he rolls his eyes and types out another message.

** I miss you too, you great git **

The reply comes almost instantly.

** When are you back? SH **

** Thursday **

There’s a pause, and John can almost feel the annoyance come through the screen with Sherlock’s text.

** That is three days from now, John. How am I to manage until then?  SH **

John snorts.

** You can talk to the skull until I’m back **

Grinning at his own wit, his mischievous smile softens at Sherlock’s next text.

** You know what I mean, John. SH **

Huffing out a sigh, John looks at the empty space beside him on the bed; can almost picture dark curls against the pillow and feels a tightness in his chest. 

** I know... **

He hesitates, then adds:

** I made a mistake **

The response is quick and aggressive.

** Excuse me, John? Explain. SH **

John’s lips quirk, and he hurries to type his reply.

** I made a mistake the last time we said goodbye—I didn’t ask you to kiss me **

There’s a long moment before Sherlock’s reply buzzes through his phone. 

** Sentiment, John.  SH **

** Yeah, and ? Problem ? **

** Not at all. SH **

** Good. Better not be **

**Of course not, John. SH**

Another buzz, a second message coming through almost immediately after the first.

** I miss you. ** **SH **

** You said that already **

John smiles, warmth flooding through his chest at Sherlock’s reply:

** Well, given how much I hate to repeat myself, you know I mean it. ** **SH **

Shaking his head, John types his response with slow fingers and bright eyes.

** Yes, I do  **


End file.
